Forest Games
by MistWrites
Summary: After Tigerstar won the great battle he organized the Forest Games, where 6 cats from each clan must fight to the death. Follow Leafpool and her fellow Thunderclan tributes as they battle other clans and each other.(On hold)
1. Thunderclan's Reaping

**AN: This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!**

~Leafpool's POV~ Chapter 1

"Leafpool, come up here please." A cat mewed, voice filled with hostility. The cats surrounding a tall stone looked at the tabby she-cat sadly; they knew that the cats sent to the Forest Games didn't come back. Leafpool walked up slowly.

"Now, you get to choose the cats to represent your clan!" The shadowy cat, Tigerstar, laughed and pushed forward some leaves. Leafpool looked at her clan in fear. "Go on, pick." Tigerstar snarled. Leafpool put her paw on one leaf and picked it up in her mouth. "T…Tinypaw." Leafpool stuttered as the young apprentice looked up. "Come up now!" Tigerstar hissed at Tinypaw. Tinypaw walked up slower, his paws dragging. "Next." Tigerstar pushed Leafpool towards the pile again. She stumbled and went to grab a second leaf. "No." Leafpool whispered. "What did you say?" Tigerstar unsheathed his claws. "I won't! I won't send anymore cats to their deaths!" Leafpool hissed, her fur raised. Tigerstar leapt at the she-cat, claws out. "Would you prefer to go in yourself?" Tigerstar hissed into her ear, claws digging into her fur. Tinypaw watched with his eyes wide. "Yes. I'll go in." Leafpool struggled in Tigerstar's grasp. "Fine." Tigerstar let her up and grabbed a new leaf. "Dovewing, come up!" Tigerstar's eyes flickered in amusement at the she-cat. Ivypool bounded up, pushing Dovewing away. "I'll…I'll go in instead." Ivypool looked at Tigerstar. "No, I'll go in." Dovewing stared at her sister. "Well, we had one volunteer already… So Dovewing stays in." Tigerstar watched as Ivypool nuzzled her sister and walked back down. Leafpool sighed. 'It shouldn't be this way. Starclan help us.' Leafpool thought as Tigerstar called the final three names. "Jayfeather, Foxpaw, and Ivypool." Tigerstar waited for the three to come up.

**AN:** **Please** **review! Oh, and I need 6 tributes from the final three clans. Here is the info sheet.**

**Name (No kits please):**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**


	2. Thunderclan's Visits part 1

~Dovewing's POV~ Chapter 2

Dovewing stood up when her sister's name was called. "Ivypool, I guess we will be together after all…" She softly mewed to her sister. "No, I'll make sure you win." Ivypool whispered to Dovewing. "Come along! You have one half-day to say your goodbyes!" Tigerstar out all of them into small den-like bushes.

~Leafpool's POV~

Leafpool laid down, head on her paws. "Leafpool?" Squirrelflight walked in. "I'll miss you." Leafpool murmured to her sister, "I'll get Jayfeather back". Squirrelflight looked at Leafpool sadly. "No, please attempt to get Dovewing or Tinypaw back. I spoke to Jayfeather already; he says not to worry about him." Squirrelflight nuzzled her sister. "Goodbye" She walked out, tears stinging her eyes.

Lionblaze came in next, followed by Hollyleaf. "Please try and get Dovewing out." Lionblaze nuzzled his mother. Hollyleaf watched her brother, Foxpaw was her apprentice. "If you can't get Dovewing out, help Foxpaw…" Hollyleaf walked out. Lionblaze followed her.

~Ivypool's POV~

Ivypool paced around her area, listening to all the visitors Dovewing had, as well as Jayfeather on her other side. She flopped down, fore-paws out in front of her. "Why did we both get chosen?" Ivypool closed her eyes.

~Dovewing's POV~

-Flash Back- _She was talking with Lionblaze "They'll all try to get you out." He had said. "What makes me special? I'll have lost everything anyway." She challenged back, growling at her former mentor. "If you don't want me, then I'm leaving." Lionblaze turned away. "Wait!" Dovewing called out, "I don't want to leave our clan… I should be with the other queens…" Lionblaze turned around. "What?" He walked to Dovewing. "Are you pregnant?" Dovewing looked him in the eye. "Yes… They are nearly here…" She nuzzled her old mentor and then she screeched. "Ivypool! Jayfeather! Come quickly!" Lionblaze ran to get them. –End Flashback-_

Dovewing screeched in pain as a kit came out. She barely got a seconds rest before the second came out. Ivypool licked them and sent them to their mother's side. Dovewing turned to her kits, both nursing quietly. She smiled and looked at the oldest, a gray she-cat. "I'll name Ivykit, after you." She looked at Ivypool. Then she turned to the youngest, a brown tom with black stripes. "I'll name him Tigerkit, after his father." She smiled and curled around her two kits.


	3. Chapter 3

~Dovewing's POV~ Chapter 3

She looked up as Tigerstar walked in, a smirk on his face. Ivypool stiffened, claws sliding out. "You leave my sister's kits alone." The she-cat stood defiantly in front of Dovewing and her kits. "Oh, this should be interesting… Very interesting…" Tigerstar pushed Ivypool out of the way. "Don't touch them!" Dovewing wrapped her tail around the two kits. "I wasn't going to _touch_ them. They'll just go with their mother!" Tigerstar turned and walked out. "Why, you foxheart?" Ivypool growled after him. Ivypool turned towards her sister. "I'll protect you… You'll get out alive…" She laid by her sister.

"Did we miss anything?" Lionblaze walked in with Jayfeather close behind. "No… But Tigerstar is still making me-us, go in…" Dovewing looked up sadly. Her kits were sleeping by their mother. Jayfeather sniffed around. "Tigerstar is coming back." He told the other three cats.

"Get up; you are being taken to the waiting dens!" Tigerstar looked at Jayfeather, Ivypool, and Dovewing. Ivypool picked up Tigerkit and walked out, Dovewing following carrying Ivykit. Lionblaze watched them leave, eyes clouded with worry for his former apprentice. "We'll all protect her, and I bet the other clan cats will too." Jayfeather muttered to his brother. "I know you will, but some cats will want to win." Lionblaze watched as Jayfeather followed Leafpool out of the camp.

~Shadowclan's Reaping~

Mapleshade looked at the cats gathered underneath the large rock. "Welcome! Today we choose six of you to represent this seasons 1st annual Forest Games!" She looked at the Shadowclan cats. "Well, first things first. The cats chosen from Thunderclan are…" She began, "Tinypaw, Leafpool, Foxpaw, Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Ivypool!" She stopped. "Oh, and since Dovewing had kits, Tigerkit and Ivykit have joined to represent Thunderclan!" This received gasps from the gathered cats, especially the she-cats. "Now, on to the choosing!" She reached for a paw-full of leaves. "Tawnypelt! Tigerheart!" She called the first two and they walked up. "Ferretclaw! Mossheart **(Made by ****Mossheart and the writing****)**!" She called the next two up. "And now, Ivytail and Owlclaw!" She waited 'till all came up then led them away.


	4. Chapter 4

~Dovewing's POV~ Chapter 4

The she-cat stiffened, "Tigerheart is going in?" Dovewing looked around as the Shadowclan cats were brought up. She twisted around to see a younger she-cat from Riverclan talking to her clanmate. "Oh, hello. Are you Dovewing?" The cat asked her, and her clanmate went away. "Y…Yes, why do you ask?" Dovewing picked up a squealing Ivykit and laid down to let the kits nurse. "Oh, I just want to say that it's unfair. I'm not going in, but my son, Thornpaw is. I know it isn't the same though. My name is Redtail, by the way." The she-cat went to join her clanmates. Dovewing turned just in time to see Tigerstar call off the Windclan tributes from the rock on the island. "Now for Thunderclan!" Tigerstar called for the cats to come up. Ivypool grabbed Tigerkit and waited for Dovewing to grab Ivykit. The sisters walked up to the rock first and set the kits down at the top. "And there are your Thunderclan tributes for the 1st seasonal Forest Games!" Tigerstar yowled and told them to leave. Dovewing and Ivypool walked down holding the kits as they were lead to a holding den. "And don't even think about leaving!" A cat hissed as thorns were brought to cover the entrance.

-Starting the games (One moon has passed)-

Dovewing was woken up by a screeching outside the den her and Ivypool shared with the kits. Ivypool was awoken also and was standing by the entrance hissing. "Come out, little cats…" Tigerstar was in front of their den. To other cats were beside him and they were moving the brambles away.

**AN: This one was short 'cause I didn't have time and I need Windclan and Riverclan cats.**

**Sheet:**

**Name-**

**Age (No kits, but can be a queen)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank (No leaders, can be deputy though)**

**Number (Not used in story. Randomized, though, to decide who is killed first.)-**


	5. Chapter 5

~Tigerheart's POV~ Chapter 5

The tom looked around. "What have we done to deserve this?" He murmured to himself, looking at the other tributes. The apprentices were too young, the youngest being 7 moons. He promised he would protect Dovewing and her kits; but now, looking at the tributes, that seemed unlikely. Tigerheart was sitting by his 'den' when a Dark Forest cat walked up. "This could have been prevented, you being in this, if you hadn't betrayed us." The cat sighed and sat down. "You still have a chance to get out." The cat left. Tigerheart looked at Milkfur**(Made by a guest),** the toms' muscles rippling under his pelt.

-Countdown to the games **(third person POV)** -

"10" A kits' eyes were covered.

"9" A she-cat turned away.

"8" A dark forest traitor looked at his paws.

"7" Tigerstar smiled, looking at the circle of cats.

"6" Ivypool and Dovewing locked eyes.

"5" Squirrelflight watched Leafpool in fear.

"4" Tigerheart's breathing quickened.

"3" A kit squeaked and hid behind its mother.

"2" Tigerkit and Ivykit tensed, watching their mother.

"1" Time slowed down.

"Go!" Cats scattered everywhere, some going straight for the pile of carefully wrapped leaves and the brambles.

~Dovewing's POV~

Dovewing stood there as cats streaked past her. The she-cat trembled and kept her kits close to her. "Dovewing! Look out! She heard her sister screech as a Windclan tom stalked her. "No. No!" Leafpool leapt on to the cats' back and clawed it. "You'll live." Leafpool looked Dovewing in the eyes and continued fighting. Ivypool ran to Dovewing and grabbed little Tigerkit. "Come." Ivypool flicked her tail across her sisters back as she was picking up Ivykit. "Bu-"Ivypool cut her sister off. "Come on!" Dovewing put her head down a little. "Momma? Where are we?" Ivykit looked at Dovewing. "Not now." Dovewing muttered to Ivykit, still holding her.

**AN: Thanks for the support! Even though it's only three? Reviews. What'll happen to Leafpool? Dun Dun DUN!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Ivykit's POV~ Chapter 6

The kit was confused, and she looked around. Her brother was being held by her aunt as they ran. "Mama? I'm hungry!" Ivykit yawned. The kit looked up, the stars were _moving_. "Slash and Pebblepaw have been killed." A voice yowled, though Ivykit knew neither of the cats. "Dovewing, an apprentice… On the first day…" Ivykit watched her aunt and mother exchange a look that may have meant 'silence'.

~Leafpool's POV~

Her thoughts were surging around. She killed a cat, for Starclans sake! She kept thinking 'I've killed a cat. He was innocent. But he would've killed Dovewing without a second thought…' She walked over to a hollow in the trees. "Leafpool? Are you here?" She looked up to see Tinypaw walking over in her direction. "Yes, come over here." She looked at the young apprentice with worry. "I…I killed Pebblepaw… I tried to protect Foxpaw…" The apprentice walked over to Leafpool. "Where is Foxpaw?" Leafpool stared at Tinypaw, knowing Foxpaw was his brother. "He…He told me to run… He was injured badly and he said to find you, not to stay with him…" Tinypaw curled up next to Leafpool.

~Foxpaw's POV~

The apprentice was struggling, his breathing slowing. "At least I saved Tinypaw…" He laid down and closed his eyes.

~Tigerstar's POV~

"This is awesome!" He laughed and began taking tally of the living tributes. "Foxpaw is dead." He announced and chuckled.

~Dovewing's POV~

"Come out, little kitties…" She heard a voice whisper. "Frostgaze has come to help…" The cat chuckled and jumped out in front of Dovewing. "Leave my kits alone!" Dovewing flattened her ears and pushed Ivykit under her. "Oh, you're the unlucky mother!" Frostgaze laughed and pushed Dovewing with a paw. Ivypool watched, her gaze flickering from little Ivykit to her sister. "I won't hurt them…" Frostgaze put his face in Dovewing's, "They'll just be my ticket out of this place." Dovewing pushed Ivykit back more. "Oh, Frostgaze, you get all the fun?" A cat walked calmly through the bushes. "Who can I have?" The cat stared at Ivypool. "No, leave us alone!" Ivypool hissed through Tigerkit, as she still held him. "Milkfur, don't worry, you'll get them eventually. Just restrain her." He flicked his ears towards Ivypool. Ivypool recoiled in fear, eyes wide. "Come on out, little kit. I won't hurt you." Frostgaze looked at Ivykit, his paw angled towards Dovewing to hold her still. "You're hurting my mother!" Ivykit backed up more. "Oh?" Frostgaze put his paw down. "Leave them out of this!" Dovewing hissed, tail low.

~Ivypool's POV~

"You've reached a new low." Ivypool watched as Frostgaze pricked her sister with a claw. Blood welled up in that spot. "You, follow me." Milkfur put his tail over Ivypool's back. "Leave her out of this!" Dovewing shouted, but Frostgaze just pushed her back. "Ivykit, get over here!" Frostgaze picked up little Ivykit and gestured towards Milkfur as he ran off. "I want my kit back…" Dovewing put her head down in sadness. "Dovewing, we'll get her back." Ivypool walked over to her sister and put Tigerkit down. "No, don't you see? We won't! They'll come back…" Dovewing recoiled on her sister and hissed. Ivypool stepped back.

~Tigerheart's POV~

"Let me go!" The tom hissed at his captor, a second tom. "You came here, into our area." The tom, Milkfur, hissed. "I was looking for my friends! And I heard a kit." Tigerheart hissed, "Where is Ivykit? And why isn't she with her mother?"

**AN: Cliffhanger! What'll happen to Ivykit now? And Dovewing? Please Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

~Milkfur's POV~ Chapter 7

The tom watched his friend. "Frostgaze, shouldn't we have got 'em down?" He walked towards him with the kit in his jaws. "No! Give me the kit." Frostgaze hissed and grabbed Ivykit. "Let me out!" The Shadowclan tom Tigerheart was hissing. "Be quiet!" Frostgaze had his ears flat. Milkfur watched, eyes wide.

~Dovewing's POV~

The she-cat sniffed around for Ivykit, Tigerkit was with Ivypool. "Hello…" A cat purred behind her. "Frostgaze." She narrowed her eyes, "Where is my kit?" Frostgaze padded up to her. "Well, she is fine. Where is your guardian?" Frostgaze slid his claws out. Dovewing hissed and backed up. "I won't hurt you…" Frostgaze purred and pushed her against a tree.

~Ivypool's POV~

"Where is she?" The grey she-cat sniffed around for her sister. Tigerkit pounced on her tail. "I smell blood." Ivypool looked around wildly. "Oh..." She listened to some Dark Forest cats running and yelling the names of the dead. "Foxpaw and Pebblepaw..." She sighed and picked up Tigerkit. The young tom's eyes were wide at the sight of the shadowy cats.

**AN: I like short ones now… I also need 5? Riverclan cats…**


End file.
